Kegan Life
by Stanathan38
Summary: Depuis que Kate a rompu avec Todd, celle ci fait tout pour tenir avec Megan une relation normale mais Megan Hunt reste Megan Hunt avec son caractère... Cependant Kate ressent plus qu'une simple amitié pour sa subordonnée
1. Chapter 1

Megan était épuisée, elle se tenait assise devant son bureau depuis quelques heures déjà essayant de trouver la cause de la mort de Joey Starr, un riche immobilier de Philadelphie qui avait été retrouvé mort sur son terrain de golf privé, hors même après autopsie, Megan n'avait toujours pas trouvé la cause de la mort et cela l'agaçait profondément.

Il était environ 23h quand elle entendit des pas venant du couloir, elle se croyait pour tant seule au bureau à cette heure-ci. Elle se leva donc discrètement pour voir qui se trouvait dans les locaux à cette heure là, c'était le Dr Murphy, sa patronne, elle avait surement dû oublier quelque chose dans son bureau. Megan retourna donc s'asseoir et se replongea immédiatement dans son dossier.

Quand elle entendit des talons claquaient sur le sol de son bureau, elle ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps elle était partie se rassoir.

- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous et vous reposez Megan, vous trouverez la cause de la mort demain.

Depuis quelques temps, leur relation était redevenue normale voir même plus amicale, après sa séparation avec Todd, Kate avait tout fait pour que Megan lui pardonne et qu'elles soient amies et Kate essayait de « prendre soin » de Megan, de se rapprocher d'elle, mais Megan restait Megan Hunt, une personne rancunière et entêtée.

Mais Kate avait raison, Joey Starr serait toujours sur sa table demain, son cadavre ne se sera pas envolé pendant la nuit et elle, elle avait besoin de dormir un peu, même si la nuit serait courte.

- Vous avez raison, je vais rentrer et vous devriez faire de même ! A demain Dr Murphy !

- A demain Megan.

Encore une fois Megan était restée froide, gardant des rapports distants, des rapports normaux pour une patronne et son employée, mais des rapports que Kate n'aimaient pas.

Kate affectionnait véritablement Megan, sa personnalité forte à l'extérieur et dont elle savait faible à l'intérieur, car malgré les apparences, Kate savait bien que Megan avait ses faiblesses, comme tout le monde, elle ne les montrait simplement pas.

Tout le long du trajet jusqu'à son appartement, Kate ne cessa de penser à Megan, cette femme l'obsédait complètement. Et quand elle se coucha, Megan était toujours dans ses pensées…


	2. Chapter 2

Un gros merci pour cet acceuil ! J'espère que les suites vous plairont autant que ce premier chapitre :)

C'est ma première fiction sur la série, j'écrit plutôt sur la série Castle et sur un autre site entièrement dédié à cette série, c'est aussi la première fois que j'écris sur une relation entre deux femmes et j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur ! Les premiers chapitres sont courts, j'ai un peu de mal à me lancer, mais les chapitres seront plus longs, les commentaires m'encouragent énormément !

**CapitaineKiwi :** Comme je te l'avais annoncer, il y'aura des suites à cette fiction, voilà la première promise :)

**NatsuShizu :** Merci et oui je sais que le chapitre est un peu court, pour une première étant donné que je ne savais pas si cette fic serait un "succès", j'ai préférer faire court, les prochains seront plus longs ! :)

**Pingoo :** Merci pour ton petit com, ça fait plaisir, j'espère que les suites te plairont aussi ! :) J'espère te lire bientôt :)

**Nafraya : **J'ai vraiment eu du mal à me lancer avant d'écrire cette fic, après avoir lue la tienne, j'en ai lu beaucoup d'autres malgré que les autres auteurs ont beaucoup de mal à rivaliser avec toi et ton histoire :) Je n'avais jamais lu de fics dans ce registre là et j'adhère totalement ! Faute de relecture, j'ai louper plein de fautes, je ferais plus attention et je vais trouver quelqu'un pour la relecture :) En tout cas je suis contente que tu lises ma fic ! :)

**L.S. McBeat :** Haha merci beaucoup pour ton acceuil, ça fait très plaisir ! Figure toi que quand je me suis lancée dans l'écriture, Starr provenait d'une victime d'un livre policier que j'affectionne particulièrement et Joey, c'est venu spontanément, et ce n'est qu'en lisant ton commentaire que j'ai fait le rapprochement ! Il ne faut rien qu'il lui arrive, je me sentirai coupable le pauvre :) Et c'est vrai que dans ce contexte, j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer sur la table de Megan ! :) J'espère que la relation Kegan te plaira et pour ce qui est des faute, je vais faire plus attention, voir faire relire mes chapitres :) En tout cas merci !

**DanaSnape13 :** Voilà la suite ! :)

* * *

Quand Kate arriva au bureau très tôt le lendemain car elle devait préparer un discours pour le Maire, elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver Megan déjà en tenue et devant le cadavre de Joey.

Ayant encore deux bonnes heures avant l'arrivée des autres employés, Kate décida d'aller chercher Megan pour boire un café dans la salle de pause.

- Bonjour !

Elle ne savait trop comment amorcer la discussion avec Megan, elle lança donc un simple bonjour !

- Bonjour Dr Murphy ! Que faites vous ici de si bonne heure ?

- Je devrais vous retourner la question.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, je travaille, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la cause de la mort et ça m'agace.

- Et vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?

- Environ une heure

- Ca vous dit de venir boire un café, faire une pause, vous trouverez la cause de la mort après.

- Non merci, je veux trouver cette fichue cause avant l'arrivée des autres afin de pouvoir communiquer les résultats et avancer dans l'enquête.

- Il reste deux heures avant l'arrivée des gars du labo et deux heures et demie avant que Bud et Sam prennent leur service, vous avez bien le temps de boire un café.

- D'accord vous avez gagné, mais dix minutes pas plus.

- Très bien

Toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la salle de pause où Kate fit couler deux expressos.

Elles parlèrent pendant une quinzaine de minutes, de leur travail, de Lacey tout en buvant leur café jusqu'à ce que Megan se lève pour retourner chercher la fameuse cause de la mort de Joey. Elle avait dépassé le délai qu'elle s'était imposée de cinq minutes, mais elle avait passé un très bon moment avec Kate. Elles avaient rigolé et cela leur avait permis à toutes les deux de se détendre un peu avant une longue et pénible journée.

Lorsqu'environ une heure quarante-cinq plus tard, Ethan, Curtis, Peter et tout les autres arrivèrent, Megan avait enfin trouvé la cause de la mort de Joey, il était en fait allergiques aux arachides et depuis environ une semaine son meurtrier lui en faisait ingurgiter chaque jour à petite dose ce qui avait provoqué de grave crises et avait conduit à sa mort.

* * *

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

** :** J'avais en effet remarqué que tu étais la première à avoir écrit surBody Of Proof du moins en français et j'ai envie de te dire merci d'avoir commencer, ça donne de fabuleux écrits à lire et l'envie d'écrire à son tour. En tout cas, je trouve ça super que tu t'impliques comme ça et que tu encourages les "débutants" dans l'écriture. Il s'agit en effet de ma première fiction sur deux femmes et j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur pour les chapitres suivants. En ce qui concerne ce troisième chapitre, il est plus concentré sur l'enquête car en dehors de cette relation, il ne faut pas oublier tout le reste. Et pour le caractère des personnages, je n'ai pas envie de faire une fic dans l'OOC, donc j'essaie de rester le plus près du personnage ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews :)

**CapitaineKiwi : **Voilà la suite, j'ai fait un peu plus long :) Merci beaucoup de tes reviews :)

**Nafraya :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et merci beaucoupà vous, c'est grâce à vous lecteurs, grâce à vos commentaires que j'écrit :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :)

Un grand merci pour vos commentaires, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

* * *

Grâce à cette information, l'enquête avait pu avancer peu à peu, le meurtrier était forcément quelqu'un de proche de la victime, quelqu'un qui connaissait son allergie et son effet sur sa santé.

Quand Bud et Sam, arrivèrent, ils se rendirent chez la victime afin de parler à sa femme et son fils, pour en savoir plus sur la vie de Joey, sur son travail, ses amis…

D'après les divers témoignages, Joey était un homme respectable, généreux, qui passait son temps à travailler, ses seuls ennemis étaient ses concurrents.

Sam avait donc passé la matinée à interroger les directeurs des diverses agences immobilières de la ville, des grandes sociétés gérant des biens, en vain.

De son côté Bud était partit interroger quelques amis de la victime afin d'essayer de reconstituer les dernières heures de sa de concluant de ce côté-là.

Aux alentours de 13h, quand Megan retourna au bureau, complètement sur les nerfs, Kate lui proposa d'aller déjeuner dans une petite brasserie pas très loin du centre médico-légal. Elle avait sentie que son « amie » était énervée et susceptible. Pendant tout le repas, elles discutèrent essentiellement de l'affaire en cours, et comme la pause café du matin, le rapide repas la détendit avant de retourner au bureau.

Alors que Megan était plongée dans ses dossiers, son téléphone sonna, c'était Bud, elle attendait de ses nouvelles, avec Sam, ils devaient se rendre chez Colin Fisher l'associé de Joey Starr, car en fouillant un peu dans les dossiers de l'agence immobilière, ils avaient découvert que Colin ne possédait que 25% des parts de la société. Megan avait donc suggérer qu'il avait tué son ami pour pouvoir récupérer des parts de l'agence.

Malheureusement, son associé avait un alibi en béton et avait largement les moyens s'il le souhaitait d'acheter une part de l'agence. Il fallait donc trouver une nouvelle piste et vite car tout le monde souhaitait la résolution de cette enquête au plus vite car Joey Starr était un homme riche, influent politiquement et très médiatisé.

Chacun de leur côté, tous les membres de l'équipe travaillaient sans relâche afin de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un début de piste qui puisse les aider. A la fin de la journée, ils s'étaient tous réunis au commissariat pour un petit débriefing. La seule chose qu'ils avaient découverte était un numéro de téléphone apparaissant très souvent sur les relevés d'appels et de SMS de Joey, enviro appels par jours ainsi qu'une cinquantaine de messages. Avant de partir, Bud envoya le numéro à l'opérateur de Joey afin d'identifier le propriétaire. Ensuite chacun prit le chemin de son domicile, sauf Megan qui se rendit à l'institut médico-légal cherché ses affaires avant de rentrer chez elle retrouver Lacey.

Quand elle arriva au bureau, Kate était encore là, entrain de remplir des papiers administratifs, une tâche à laquelle elle consacrait tout son temps entre deux réunions avec le maire, le procureur ou encore un autre personnage politique.

Sur ce point de vu, Megan ne comprenait pas Kate, ne plus pratiquer depuis quelques années devait énormément lui manquer, surtout qu'elle était très douée dans son domaine, elle excellait dans la reconstruction faciale, était la spécialiste des os mais malgré cela elle restait attablée derrière un bureau à remplir et signer des papiers pour des commandes, le budget…

Complètement perdue dans ses pensées au sujet de Kate, Megan n'avait pas remarqué que la principale intéressée, la regardait depuis environ deux minutes se demandant pourquoi sa subordonnée restait plantée devant la porte de son bureau en la regardant. Elle se décida donc à rentrer avertir sa patronne de l'avancée de l'enquête avant de s'en aller.

- Avant de partir, je voulais juste vous dire que nous avons trouvé un numéro « suspect » dans les relevés téléphoniques de Starr, Bud à envoyer un rapport à son opérateur, nous aurons le nom du propriétaire du numéro demain matin. A demain Dr. Murhy – lança Megan en passant sa porte à travers la porte.

- Très bien, j'espère que cette fois cela nous mènera quelque part. A demain Dr. Hunt.

Après un petit sourire à sa patronne, Megan quitta l'institut médico-légal et prit la direction de son appartement, sur tout le chemin du retour, ses pensées affluaient vers Kate, elle était allé lui annoncer les avancées de l'enquête alors qu'a l'habitude, elle ne le faisait jamais. C'était comme une force intérieure qui l'avait poussée à aller parler à Kate. Elle était de plus en plus proche de sa supérieur, cela la rendait heureuse mais l'effrayait à la fois, ses sentiments étaient complètement ambiguës.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


End file.
